1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a technical shelter having walls enframed by members of a metal structure. This shelter can be portable, especially aeroportable, and is designed to provide efficient protection of equipments and users not only against any bad weather condition but also against electromagnetic and radioelectric interference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a shelter is described in French Pat. No. 2,543,602 (FRANGOLACCI). The walls of this shelter each consists of a single sandwich panel having a core formed of light wood, such as balsa, or in polyurethane foam, and surface layers, such as aluminum sheets cemented to the sides of the core.
The walls are fastened rigidly to the structure of the shelter, thus forming a double Faraday cage. The metal layers of the walls are coupled to cross-bars, posts and girders of the structure by seam welding so as to obtain correct electrical continuity, thereby shielding or armoring against all radiations of electromagnetic and radioelectric waves within a range from one hertz to about ten gigahertz.
Nevertheless this shelter does not provide efficient protection against one of the main effects resulting from a violent explosion, particularly nuclear, expressed by a powerful shock wave.